Nothing Even Matters
by Pervingly
Summary: What if Kendall finally told Logan how he felt about him? What if one day, they go onto the Ellen show, and tell everyone they're gay? What would happen? I know, sucky summary. Happy birthday Michelle550. Please read and review.  Kogan and Jarlos.


**Hey everyone. I got this idea while listening to Nothing Even Matters by (of course) BTR. This is also a birthday present for Michelle550, because it is her birthday today. So I hope you like it Michelle.**

Kendall's P.O.V.

I can't believe I am actually about to tell him, but I know I have to. If he feels the same way (which I highly doubt) he's obviously not going to tell me on his own, so I have to make the first move. 

"Logan, I need to talk to you." I said, and before he could say anything, I pulled him into our shared bedroom. Yeah, it's kinda hard to try to fight off your feelings for someone when you share a room with them and get to see them right after they take a shower and while they're asleep. 

"What's the matter, Kendall?" He asked. I could get lost in his voice forever, but I knew I had to tell him this. I looked down and started talking.

"Well, I need to tell you something important. I'm kinda…sorta…in love with you. I have been for a while and was to scared to tell you, but I figured you should know." I said. I looked up and saw a huge shit-eating grin on his face. 

"You are?" He asked. He was happy? Maybe he does feel the same way. I nodded. He smiled even more, if that was even possible. "I love you to." He said, leaning over and kissing me on the lips. It was all I had ever dreamed of and then a whole lot more. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, mapping out all of my sensitive spots that had me moaning a few times. When we pulled apart, we both had shit-eating grins on our faces. "How long have you been in love with me?" He asked.

"About 4 years now." I said. He looked shocked. "You?" I asked.

"The same." He said. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. 

"Like I said, I was too scared to. And you weren't any better. You didn't tell me you were in love with me." I said, defending myself.

"Yeah, but you know I am afraid of everything. I kept going to tell you, and then different scenarios kept going through my head. You would say that you hated me. That you could never love a nerd like me. That you hated me. Did I mention that I was scared that you'd hate me? But you are the fearless one. I figured if there was some minuscule chance of you feeling the same as me, you would tell me cause you're not afraid of anything." He said. I can't believe he thought I would hate him. I would never hate him. I love him way to much to ever hate him.

"I could never hate you Logie. And you maybe a nerd, but you're a cute nerd. My nerd." I said before leaning in to kiss him again. He smiled and returned the kiss.

**Two weeks later**

It has been two weeks since me and Logan have admitted our feelings to each other. We told everyone at the Palm Woods last week that we were gay and together and not everyone took it so well as others. My family and James and Carlos were very supportive, along with Jo, Guitar Dude, Budah Bob, surprisingly Camille was fine with it, and a lot more. But there were also some, like I said, that weren't as accepting, some calling us fags and telling us that we were a disgrace to males everywhere and that we should go rot in a hole.

So right now, me and the guys are getting into our limo at 6 am, to go to Rouque Records, because Gustavo said he had something to tell us. Oh yeah, he was another one that took it surprisingly well along with Kelly, but we expected Kelly to. She was just so nice, we couldn't think of her hating anyone. Our way to Rouque Records was filled with me and Logie kissing, and Carlos and James talking to each other. We finally arrived and got out of the limo, walking into the studio with my arm around Logie.

"Hello Dogs. I brought you here this morning, to tell you that you have an interview on Ellen Degeneres Show. You'll be singing the song that Kendall just wrote, Nothing Even Matters. This is also when Logan and Kendall can come out as being gay and being together. If you want to that is, but the fans are going to find out sooner or later and its better for them to find out sooner and by you, than by other fans or the newspapers." He said. He had been being nicer lately and it was kinda freaking us out, but we weren't about to say anything and risk him going back to his old self. We think something might be going on between him and Kelly. I looked down at Logie, silently asking if he wanted to tell the fans. He nodded.

"Yeah, we'll tell the fans today. What time is the interview?" I asked. 

"In an hour." He said. "So you should get going." He added. We nodded and headed out to the limo, to head to the building where the Ellen Show was filmed. When we got there, we went inside and were greeted by Ellen herself. We got changed and waited for our cue to go onstage. 

"And now, please give a big welcome to a fabulous group of boys who also happen to be one of my favorite bands, Big Time Rush!" Ellen said and we walked onstage. When we walked out, you could hear the cheers from all of the teenage girls. We smiled and sat down, after each of us gave Ellen a hug. "So, what is it like going from four hockey players in Minnesota, to a famous boy band?" Ellen asked. The guys looked at me to answer.

"Well, it's hard at times, you know, not having your privacy thanks to the oh so lovely paparazzi." I said, gaining chuckles from everyone, "but at the end of the day, it is amazing to know that so many people love our music. We love to sing and we wouldn't be able to do it without all of our fans." I said. Everyone cheered and then Ellen started to speak again.

"Okay, so you boys have something to tell everyone?" She asked. I looked at Logan and we both took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. I looked back at Ellen, with a smile on my face because, even if they all hate us, I want everyone to know that I am Logan's and Logan is mine.

"Yes. Me and Logan have an announcement to make." I cut off, looking at Logan to see if he wanted to say it. He shook his head, so I continued, looking back at the confused faces of all the fans. "Well, as you may or may not have heard or seen over the internet, me and Logan are gay, and we are together." I said into the microphone. You could hear the loud gasps from the crowd and even from Ellen. Logan stood next to me and gently took the microphone from my hands.

"We really hope you can accept us, because we love you all so much and would hate if any of you hated us, but I love Kendall and he loves me and that's not gonna change just because people hate us." He said, before handing me the microphone again, with a proud smile on his face that I am sure matched the look on my face. I pulled him to me and kissed him smack dab on the lips **(haha, love that phrase. 'Smack dab'. : ))** . He wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing back, and we could hear the wolf whistles and cheers from the fans and our friends and, again, even Ellen. We pulled apart and sat back down, Logan in my lap, drawing aww's away from the audience, with shit-eating grins on our faces that matched the day we told each other we were in love with each other.

"Wow, I was not expecting that. I thought you were going to say one of you was pregnant." She joked, getting everyone to laugh.

"Nope, not yet." I joked back. Everyone laughed again, and Ellen started talking again. 

"So, you are going to sing a song for everyone?" She asked, and as I was about to say yes, I saw James and Carlos looking at each other and nodding, before Carlos stood up.

"Me and James have something to say real quick." Carlos said, and James stood up and put his arms around his waist. Everyone gasped, including me and Logan, because this was a new occurrence. We hadn't realized that something was going on between them.

"Me and Carlos are also dating each other." James said. Their were more cheers which really surprised me that everyone was okay with all of us being gay. They both sat down, Carlos in James' lap.

"Again, wow. Definitely was not expecting that." Ellen said. "I'm happy for all four of you. So, you are going to sing for everyone now?" She asked. I nodded, saying yes. "Okay, what are you going to sing?" She asked.

"A new song that we wrote, called Nothing Even Matters." I said and everyone cheered.

"Great." Ellen said. We got up and walked over to our microphones, and began singing, me and Logan singing to each other and James and Carlos singing to each other the whole time.

_(Eh)_

_'Cause the world stops _

_When I put my arms around you, _

_Around you (oh whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_eh (eh)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(eh)_

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those_

_Who try to shut us down, they don't really know_

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes_

_When we're together, baby, anything goes_

_And we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_

_This wall we built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over_

_And we'll be here forever_

_Getting closer and closer, baby_

_'Cause the world stops _

_When I put my arms around you,_

_Around you (oh whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_eh (eh)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(eh)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us_

_(oh whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(eh)_

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze_

_They disappear and it's just you and me_

_Anything you wanna do, anything that you please_

_oh whoa no_

_Forget about our problems and forget about our past_

_I've seen the future and I know we gonna last_

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast_

_whoa whoa_

_This wall we built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over_

_And we'll be here forever_

_(thought I told you, thought I told you baby)_

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you_

_Around you (oh whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_eh (eh)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(eh)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us_

_(oh whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(eh)_

_Nothing even matters, whoa_

_And nothing even matters, whoa_

_We don't even need to fight (need to fight)_

_Everything will be alright (oh yeah)_

_Nothing even matters but you and I_

_'Cause the world stops _

_When I put my arms around you_

_Around you (oh whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_eh (eh)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(eh)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us_

_(oh whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(eh)_

_Cause the world stops _

_When I put my arms around you_

_Around you (oh whoa)_

_And nothing even matters (nothing even matters)_

_(eh)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(baby)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us_

_(oh whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

_(whoa)_

_And nothing even matters_

Everyone clapped and cheered when we finished and I pulled Logan to me. "Nothing even matters, but you and I Logie." I said. There were aww's in the audience, so I guess I accidentally said that into the microphone. I smiled and kissed him.

Cause nothing even matters, but me and my Logie.

**So everyone, I hope you liked it, especially you Michelle. Happy birthday.**


End file.
